


seven sons

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Formenos, Fourth Age, Gen, What To Do When Ur Dad Dies, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: the sons of feanor, reembodied, see formenos once more





	seven sons

Seven sons of Feanor stood outside the stronghold of Formenos, staring quietly at the ruins of the stronghold they had once called home. The dark walls were overrun with moss and weeds- well, the parts that were still standing. Other parts, entire wings had collapsed with the weight of time weighing down on them, turning to rubble on the ground.

It was clear that, after the flight, after Finwe’s murder, none had sought to come back. 

“That used to be my bedroom,” said Curufin, quietly, as he looked to a pile of dark stone and tall grass. 

Their father would never have let Formenos become destroyed like it was. Their father would have seen the wing falling and rebuilt it before it was even necessary. Their father, were he still alive, would have made Formenos bigger, better, more brilliant.

Their father was dead and weeds grew in numbers too great to remove them.

“He’s not coming back, is he?” whispered Amrod. 

Seven sons of Feanor held each other and mourned him.

**Author's Note:**

> me, posting three new works in one night: ok but go check out my other fic, 'the hunt'


End file.
